bleach_true_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Tsara Pantressa
Tsara Pantressa (ツァラ・パントレサ, Tsuara) is one of five Las Plagas that can be found within Hueco Mundo. Despite being one of the five rulers of Hueco Mundo, there are rumors that "Tsara Pantressa" is a series of horror stories told by , rather than an actual existence. It is also believed by some that she is instead a prophecy for a new age, causing for Hollows to form a cult that will achieve this. It is through these series of beliefs that Tsara Pantressa's history, powers and other concepts are stemmed from. Personality The stories depict Tsara as a traveler of sorts that tries to appease her boredom by achieving peculiar feats. Whether she's good or evil is up to interpretation of the readers. It is also said that she punishes that stray from their instincts. Relationships History Equipment Powers & Abilities *' ': In one of the stories, Tsara is stated to have slayed an army of -classed with a simple wave of her sword. In the same story, it is said that none have ever been so close as to follow her movements, as, during the sword's unsheathing, her enemies would be sliced to pieces. It is unknown if the sword in these stories is a , or something else altogether. *' ': Tsara, according to one of the stories, is capable of traveling around the world within a matter of seconds, leaving behind at every step. Through these stories, it's made to believe that Tsara is instead a being of many bodies and that is why she is so fast. *' ': Tsara is said to have such a powerful defense that those that come in contact with her instead have that damage bounce back at them, often murdering them. *' ': The Spiritual Power of Tsara is so large, that it has been stated that by traveling to the center of the Earth, she created what is known as the "Earth's Core", carving it out with her mere presence. *' ': After the Worlds have been split into three, stories state that Tsara moves between worlds via spiritual pathways, but of a higher level. **' ': The same story mentions that Tsara once protected a from being devoured by a Hollow in a "yellow light formation", sending them off to an unnamed location. *' ': Several stories claim that Tsara can shoot beams from anywhere on her body at extremely fast speeds, easily piercing through any structures, or beings, she sets her eyes upon. *' ': There is one infamously-known story about Tsara that tells the tale of how she devoured an entire continent's worth of souls, simply because she was hungry. However, this story often brings controversy between Tsara's followers, as some interpret it as Tsara being a glutton for more power, thus causing for the cult's beliefs to become discredited, while others see it as purifying the souls she devours, discrediting the horror stories that she was real. **'Soul Separation': Within a lesser-known story, perhaps one added onto the series as a mistake, it is stated that Tsara can separate the souls she's captured via Gonzui, mix and matching them, to create new beings. The story claims that they're her "avatars". *' ': It is said that Tsara is able to expand her Perquisa to the entirety of whatever world she's in, knowing constantly as to who, or what, is around. *' ': In some stories, Tsara likes to pass the time by decapitating herself, as a form of amusement to see how long it takes her body parts to regenerate, to which the stories say instantly. *'Hollow Generation': Tsara is told to be able to produce from black liquid. The exact types and limitations of this ability is unknown. Trivia *Tsara Pantressa uses the design of Summer BB from the Fate/Grand Order video game. Category:Las Plagas Category:Female